My Roommate
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Wang laments on how much he loves his Russian roommate.


**MY FIRST ROCHU STORY! CHINA POV! AND OOC!**

My name is Wang Yao and I'm a sophomore at UC Berkeley studying Civil Engineering. I am a Chinese exchange student who is amazed by the sights and sounds of America. Also the people here are kinda crazy but I like crazy. I have autism yet I don't let it control my life. I'm also a lover of cute things like Hello Kitty and kawaii anime from Japan. There is something else you should know. My roommate, Ivan Braginsky is, in one world, magnificent. He's handsome, muscular, tall, and a living god. He's from Russia studying Electrical Engineering. And his accent is simply so sexy. Is that how all Russian men are? There was also a problem. I had a crush on him but he was very straight, with not even the slightest hint of male attraction. We were in our dorm room and he was working out.

Ivan performed his dumbbell curls deliberately and methodically while he stood next to the mirror. He closely watched the way his chiseled biceps strained against his tanned skin. The veins in his arms stood out conspicuously, as he continued to pump blood, into his muscular arms. I could see droplets of sweat trickle down his massive pecs and then slide down his perfect abs, ultimately disappearing into his shorts. The bulge in his shorts stretched the nylon material, threatening to rip through if he got any stiffer. Looking in the mirror, while working out, always made Ivan hard. It always made me hard as well. He looked good and he knew it! It was a pain watching him from the comfort of my bed.

Ivan craved the rush he got whenever his muscles burned from his intense workout. To him it was pure animal aggression. He was proud and oh so hot! His shirts would barely contain his nicely developed arms. He displayed his massive chest by keeping the top three buttons undone. He knew that all the squats he did made his pants look like they were glued to his beefy legs. But, what he really appreciated was the way the ladies commented on his butt. He could hear them whispering as he walked by, "Look at that guy's butt. I'd bet he would look good with his pants beside my bed!"

Ivan took one last look in the mirror before getting ready for his monthly ritual. Ivan is 6'3", ashen blonde hair, violet eyes and 210 pounds of pure sexual magnetism. He is also a sophomore. He couldn't wait to get to the bar and decide who would be lucky enough to get his big dick tonight. Ivan thought he was God's gift to women. He was right. He looked good enough to eat. They were also enticed by his accent. Boy are American girls easy to please!

Ivan went into the bathroom to take a shower. He pulled off his shorts and turned on the water. His dick was beautiful. It still was engorged, but no longer hard from the workout. His balls hung loose and low. He looked closely into the mirror and decided that the dark stubble on his face still looked good. He smiled and displayed the whitest teeth I had ever seen. The guy was flawless.

Ivan struck a couple bodybuilder poses and his dick began to thicken, and, I began to drool. Man, I would love to worship that body, especially his dick. The way his foreskin hid the head of dick made me want to lick the inside of his sensitive skin. I wanted to pull the skin up over my nose and breathe in his male musk. Ivan stepped into the shower and I no longer had the privilege of ogling that muscled ass. I knew I would catch him later when he brought home the next lucky chick from the bar. Ivan considered himself straight, but, if the situation arose, he would let a guy blow him. Occasionally he would bring home a couple when the man wanted "to watch" as he fucked his wife. No matter what the sex his conquests were; if he was feared and his body worshiped by the end of the night, he had done his job.

Ivan has a special way of dominating others through his physical appearance and his too cocky, alpha male attitude. His self-assured command of any situation made him a natural leader. Or, should I say, his self-assured command made others submissive followers. By the time they were in our dorm room, they were already subservient to Ivan.

I was blessed to get Ivan as a roommate. When he came to my dorm freshman year and introduce himself, I almost dropped my jaw. Ivan was wearing a tight black crew neck that hugged his large biceps and a pair of luxury jeans. His wide shoulders, narrow waist, and incredibly handsome face, had me intimidated instantly. The bulge in his pants seemed to hypnotize me and made it difficult to concentrate. I was having trouble keeping up my end of the conversation. Ivan smiled a little that I was taking up his time. He reached forward and playfully gave me a pat on the back. I also forgot to mention that he's the nicest creature on Earth. I continue to look at him. Ivan unpacked his literal ocean of stuff. He came from one of Russia's wealthiest families. "If you are done staring at me, tovarisch. I'd like some helping unpacking all zis stuff."

I decided to help him. As we gone done packing his stuff, we talked and we got really got along, as we were both international students attending one of America's finest universities. He also said that he wants to bang many American girls as possible but he still would like to be my friend and also make friends with other Americans. And he also loves to work out and someday hope to compete in bodybuilding competitions. Like I said, he's a really spirited guy and a bit of a pusher if you ask me. Also when he brings a girl home, we decided that I would leave the dorm but just seeing this sexy Russian in action was too much of an oportunity to miss so I decided to sneak into the closet and peek.

Later that night Ivan returned with a beautiful blond in her early twenties. Her name was Amelia Jones. I couldn't wait to see what method he would use to get himself off. In the past he would get his date turned on while getting a little more rough with her as the night went on. The women never seemed to mind. They liked being controlled by a strappingly big Russian man who was confident and good looking to boot!

I heard Ivan demand, "Amelia, come over here and take off your blouse. I want to see zose beautiful American tits."

Amelia did what she was told and I watched as Ivan kissed and sucked on her nipples. Just watching that beautiful face, with those wet lips and long tongue kiss her tits got me hard. I wanted to feel his lips on me. Ivan swatted her tits. Then he sucked on them more. Then he swatted her tits a little harder and I could see they were getting red as he swatted each breast a couple more times. I could tell Amelia was getting more and more turned on by the whimpering sounds that were coming out of her throat.

Ivan sat her down on a high back chair and told her to sit there and not move. He took his shirt off, then his belt and slowly began to pull down his pants. To my surprise, he had went to the bar commando! His beautiful cock popped out of his tight jeans already thick and hard. Amelia and I both gasped! Hopefully he didn't hear me. It was 14 inches in length and nearly 5 inches in girth.

Ivan stood in front of her with his uncut cock near her face. He leaned over to give her a deep soulful kiss and then stood up again and moved his dick closer to her lips. He said, "Open your mouth and suck my dick."

Amelia did as she was told and Ivan pushed his cock into her mouth. All he got into her mouth was the head of his dick. Her mouth seemed full, but we all knew she could take more. "Lick the head," he said, "Now, open your mouth as vide as you can and take more of my big Russian cock!" Like I said, he was a nice guy but he was a beast in bed.

I could see Amelia stretch her mouth wider as Ivan slid in a couple inches. "Is that the best you can do?" he said loudly. "Open vider!"

He sounded like he was getting angry with her. "I vant you to take more!" he said forcefully.

This time he grabbed her hair and forcefully pushed his dick into her mouth. She began to struggle; he slapped her face. He roared, "Open your fucking mouth."

She opened her mouth as wide as she could. "Open more!" He slapped her in the face again. He shoved his thick cock deeper into her mouth and I heard a "pop" as the head of his dick slipped into her throat. My dick was as hard as a rock. I could see she was having trouble breathing. Her face was turning blue; then, Ivan pulled his cock out of her mouth. Amelia gasped as she finally got some air. He put his big hands around her neck and moved his face real close to hers while he squeezed her neck and I heard him say. "Ve're going to try zis again. I vant you to relax your zroat. Let my cock in!"

Amelia said, "Yes sir, I'm ready."

"Now open your fucking mouth, you American bitch!"

Amelia opened as wide as humanly possible and Ivan slid his cock into her mouth and down her throat fully. Amelia gobbled it down like she was a real pro. Whenever Ivan thought Amelia needed air, he would pull out his dick. As soon as she had gasped a breath of air, down her throat his cock would slide again.

Amelia began to struggle. Her face was contorted as she tried to accommodate the thickening dick. Her eyes were wide with fright. The mascara was running down her cheeks as tears slid down her face. Ivan asked, "Are you alright? Do you vant me to stop?"

Amelia shook her head no. Ivan seemed to get more physical with every stroke of his massive cock. Amelia finally stopped struggling and accepted Ivan's massive dick like a pro. Just when I saw his balls raising in his sack, he pulled out of her throat and shot eight long ropes of cum on her face. "Take my sperm, you fucking American bitch." he ordered.

I shot my load as I watch that beautiful muscular man shoot out his thick sperm. It was fucking hot! Only a confident stud like Ivan could have so much cum. Amelia's face was completely covered in thick white sperm. It was on her nose, in her eyes all over her lips and dripping down her chin. Ivan smiled in a beautiful sadistic way.

Ivan reached down and slid a couple fingers into Amelia's wet pussy. She began to moan loudly. Ivan began to move his fingers in and out of her pussy lips. He added a couple more fingers and continued to stretch Amelia's accommodating whole. Amelia began pushing her crotch onto Ivan's large fingers. He pushed deeper with every stroke of his massive hand. Ivan increased his speed while Amelia continued to buck against his hand. It was only a couple seconds later Amelia screamed as her body convulsed with an orgasmic climax. Amelia gulped to catch a breath, her eyes rolled back into her head. Her back arched off of the chair as wave after wave of primal orgasm racked her body.

While Amelia recovered, Ivan went to get a wash cloth. When he got back, Amelia was passed out. She either was exhausted, or too drunk to stay awake. She was dead to the world.

Abruptly, Ivan looked up in the closet and shouted, "Wang, come down here and help me get rid of zis whore."

I jumped back! I had been caught watching! What was I going to do? I had never seen Ivan so rough before! What if he was mad? Would he hurt me? I had to make a quick decision. I had better help him with Amelia and face the consequences. I was embarrassed and scared of what Ivan would do to me once I went out.

A moment later I was outside in our main room. Ivan was sitting naked in a chair, with his massive cock leaking sperm. "Come on over here," he said.

I walked over to his chair and fell to my knees. I was really uneasy, being so close to this stud. I could smell his sperm and all I could think of was, I want to lick his cock clean. I wanted to show him that I could take his whole dick down my throat. I was better than Amelia. I was great at giving head. But, Ivan had other ideas. He pulled me close and wiped his cock on my shirt. Then he roughly pushed me out of his way. "Please help me move Amelia."

Once she was lying on Ivan's bed, he looked me in the eye and said. "Ve'll let her sleep it off and I'll take her home in ze morning. She vill be fine," he said.

Then he went down and starting reading. I was amazing at how much this man could act like a warrior and a gentlemen at the same time.

We straightened up our dorm. Ivan remarked on how fun it is to spend time with his best friend. Anything to spend more time with the most masculine man I ever knew. There is an old Chinese proverb: Do not harbor intentions to hurt others meaning I'm sure he knows I'm crushing on him.

Ivan strutting around in his boxers, was overwhelming to me. I have never quite had a man like him. I always knew I was gay but having lived in a conservative rural Chinese household I was told to never act on this feelings. Why wasn't I born in Shanghai? I would have loved to live there. Back to Ivan, there was something about him that made me tick. Was it his body? His face? That sexy Russian accent? It would take me awhile to get used to Ivan's ways, but I was willing to try.

"Oh and Wang, vould you mind putting out zhe air mattress? I vould like to sleep on that tonight." he asked.

"No, Not at all!" I said.

" _Khorosho_ (good)" he said.

I decided to go to our bathroom. I took off my shirt and laid on the toilet. I brought the shirt up to my nose. It smelled like Ivan's cum. It smelled like heaven. I stuck out my tongue and ran it over the fabric for a little taste of Ivan's sperm. It wasn't enough! It was like a tiny appetizer, but with no big meal after it. It was frustrating and made me horny as hell. I needed to do something to get more of his sperm.

I slept with the shirt near my face and dreamed of Ivan's cock shooting on my lips instead of Amelia's. How fortunate I am that he was sleep and could not see it. But it was sooo frustrating that a genuine hunk of man was sleeping right next to my bed. And shirtless no doubt! It took every inch of willpower I had not to act. I couldn't wait, until the following month, to see what would happen to his next lucky conquest.

 **END OF CHAPTER I!**


End file.
